Field of the Invention
Embodiments relate to a touch sensor and a touch sensing method.
Discussion of the Related Art
A touch sensor is a device attached to an image display device, for touching characters or figures displayed on a screen of the display device using a finger or other touch tool to input a user command. The touch sensor may convert a touch position of the user finger into an electrical signal which is used as an input signal.
Methods of implementing a touch sensor include a resistive method, a photo sensing method, a capacitive method, etc. The capacitive touch sensor senses change in capacitance between a person's hand (e.g., finger) and at least one conductive sensing pattern or a ground electrode to convert a touch position into an electrical signal, when the person's hand/finger or other object touches the touch sensor.
Recently, to reduce the thickness of portable terminals containing such display devices, an in-cell type display device, in which elements configuring a touchscreen are mounted in the display device, has been developed. In the in-cell type display, touch information is associated with the display, thereby influencing the display.